House of Protection / House of Letters
House of Protection / House of Letters are the thirteenth and fourteenth episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 73rd and 74th episode overall. It premiered on January 17, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Amber is temporarily blinded by a strange beacon; Nina and Fabian find protection from the beacon; Nina and Fabian explore the first task in the tunnels; Jerome makes a shocking discovery. Summary House of Protection In the tunnel, a light moves towards Amber, shining in her eyes before disappearing. Amber screams and yells to Fabian and Nina that she's lost her sight. When Nina and Fabian find a switch that turns the book case and brings Amber back into the study, they hear a voice from behind one of the portraits in the room. The voice, belonging to Robert Frobisher-Smythe, says "For those who've trespassed where they don't belong, the beacon of light is your warning song. Your eyes shall not see, all shall be dark, until Ra completes his blazing arc." The students figure out that the riddle means that Amber won't be able to see for a full day. Upstairs, the new housemother, Vera Devenish, has arrived. When she meets Victor, the two find that they share interests in taxidermy and they bond over Vera's stuffed dog. Fabian and Nina, meanwhile, are testing a theory that the amulets will protect them from the beacon that blinded Amber. They manage to get into the tunnels safely, but decide that they should get Amber upstairs before she hurts herself. Vera has made breakfast upstairs and Joy reassures Mara that she did the right thing letting Mick leave as they sit down to breakfast. Amber lies to the others about why she can't see, saying she had an allergic reaction to a face masque that she used. At school, Mr. Sweet says he's glad that Victor and Vera are getting along, because she was the only applicant. Mrs. Andrews is concerned by his statement, saying that she put the files for all the candidates on his desk and there were multiple on record. Jerome tells Mara that he's meeting a PI at lunch. Mrs. Andrews tells Joy that she needs a study partner so she doesn't fall behind because of her absence. She chooses Fabian. Mara and Jerome meet with a private investigator. When they talk with him, they seem concerned about whether he can do the job or not, but Jerome hires him anyway. At the house, Senkhara appears to Nina and warns her that Amber's blindness should not stop her from searching for the mask. Victor sees the Mark of Anubis on a box for the exhibition. In the attic, Vera is drawing the Mark of Anubis. She calls someone and says that she's in. House of Tunnels Fabian and Nina explore the tunnel they found only to find a door with no key and an empty pedestal. They are disappointed until Nina realizes that some books on the bookcase are an anagram for Robert. As they arrange the books to spell the name, the pedestal glows. They find books that spell Smythe, also and surmise that the books that spell Frobisher must be hidden in Frobisher Library. Nina and Fabian begin to leave for class, but cannot leave the study because Victor and Vera are in the cellar. Nina sees Senkhara who tells her to watch the time piece. Fabian and Nina miss class and get detention from Mrs. Andrews. The two decide to go to Frobisher Library to search for the missing books. In the library all the exhibition boxes have been opened and things are in disarray. Trudy comes in with her cleaning supplies and hears a creaking. When Nina and Fabian get to the library they surprise Trudy and she tells them that she thinks the intruder is up on the mezzanine. Nina suggests that they lock the intruder in and go get help. They do so, but the intruder in question is Victor, who escapes with his own set of keys. The Private Eye that Jerome hired goes to Jerome with information, but not about Jerome's father. The PI thought Jerome wrote Joan Clarke, not John Clarke and has instead found Jerome's mother's home and rifled through her trash. He gives Jerome a bag with a few letters and some trash, but demands payment, despite his mistake. At the house, Vera is spying on Victor. She hears him say that the book is not there. Nina and Fabian find eight of the nine books that spell Frobisher in the library. Fabian finds a ledger that has all the withdrawn books listed. They find out that the ninth book was checked out by someone who signed the ledger DABed. Alfie finds out that Amber has her sight back and has been using him for the past few days. Nina and Fabian are late for French class with Mrs. Andrews. Nina saves them from another detention by asking her to pardon them in French. Fabian figures out that DABed is actually a set of initials: it means Daphne Andrews, Bachelor of Education. At the house, Mara visits Jerome, asking about his meeting with the Private Eye. Jerome says that he found nothing, but then picks a letter out of the bag that is from his father to his mother. He opens the letter to see if there is an address and sits down on his bed, completely shocked. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Colin Mace as Pete Roper P.I. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis